Balada Bangun Pagi
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Taemin di suruh Key buat bangunin Minho! Omo na   Minho yang raja kebo itu! Apakah Taemin berhasil membangunkan Minho? Atau malah Minho nggak bangun2? Apa yang terjadi dengan Minho? RnR okeee chingudeul    jangan cuma baca doank xD


Title : SHINee Condition_Part Minho *kondisi dimana masing-masing member SHINee bertindak konyol*

Genre : Humor Gaje

Length : 5 Part (4 of 5)

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho

*Balada Bangun Pagi*

Pagi ini seperti biasa... Jonghyun bangun paling awal lalu mencuci muka dan mulai membangunkan member lain. Member yang pertama dia bangunkan adalah Key, karena Key paling mudah dibangunin. Mungkin Key sadar dengan kewajiban memasaknya, jadi dia langsung bangun kalau udah dibangunin Jonghyun. Kemudian Jonghyun membangunkan Onew. Key dan Onew bergegas keluar kamar. Jonghyun beralih ke ranjang Taemin. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah dongsaeng-nya ketika tidur. 'Dia kelihatan sangat capek.. Biarin tidur dulu deh... Kemarin pulang malam gara-gara dapat jam tambahan dari sekolah' batin Jonghyun lalu merapatkan selimut Taemin. *Kyaaaaaa... perhatian bangett xD*

Jonghyun beralih ke ranjang Minho. Tubuh Minho nggak kelihatan sama sekali. Sepertinya Minho meringkuk di balik selimutnya. 'Aissshhh... Malas ahh aku kalo bangunin nih makhluk alien tukang tidur' batin Jonghyun lalu bergegas menyusul Key dan Onew. *dijuluki alien coz matanya Minho belo xD*

1 jam kemudian.. Taemin menuruni tangga menuju ruang TV sambil mengucek-kucek matanya. *Kyaaa.. bayangin Tataem baru bangun tidur ngebuat author mimisan xD* "Hooooaaaaahmmmm..." Taemin ngulet. "Anyyeong.. hyungdeul..."

"Anyyeong Taemin a~ sudah bangun?" tanya Onew basa-basi.

"Jelas bangunlah.. dianya aja udah disini. Emang elu hyung, jalan sambil tidur?" cibir Jonghyun. Onew noel-noel lantai gara-gara perkataan Jonghyun menancap tepat di jantungnya. Jonghyun telah membuka aib-nya *xD*

"Taem, mana Minho? Kau nggak membangunkannya?" tanya Key sambil membawakan cokelat panas untuk Taemin. *si Key paling perhatian ma si maknae* Onew sama Jonghyun cemburu melihat kemesraan Taemin dan Key. *jangan pikir ini Yaoi! Aku paling benci Yaoi! Cemburu dan mesra disini yang dimaksudkan adalah cemburu dan mesranya kakak-adik.. okee.. jadi pliss.. jangan salah paham ^^*

"Key... aku juga mau cokelat panas..." rengek Onew.

"Nado... Key a~~" Jonghyun ikutan merengek.

"Dingin nihhhh!" kata Onew dan Jonghyun bareng persis anak TK.

"No way! Bikin sendiri. Manja banget sih.. Ingat umur donk!" kata Key sadis. Onew dan Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibir lalu ke dapur buat bikin cokelat panas.

"Gomawo hyung," kata Taemin sambil menyeruput cokelat panasnya. "Mianhae.. Aku belum membangunkan Minho hyung.."

"Gwaenchannayo Taem, tolong bangunkan dia ya? Kau yang biasanya berhasil ngebangunin dia kan..." Key menepuk bahu Taemin pelan.

"Ne... ^^" Taemin kembali naik ke kamar.

Taemin mengambil senjatanya lalu berdiri di samping ranjang Minho. Kemudian...

"MINHOOOOOOOO HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG! BANGUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN... UDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!" Taemin kembali mengeluarkan suara 5 oktafnya pakai toa. Tapi Minho yang bergelung di balik selimutnya tetep nggak bergerak, walaupun Taemin udah neriakin persis di telinga Minho. Berkali-kali Taemin berteriak sampai dorm mereka bergetar-getar. Ajaibnya Minho tetep nggak bergerak di balik selimut.

Di ruang makan... "MINHOOOOOOOO HYUUUUUUUUUNGGG! BANGUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN... UDAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SIAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!" suara Taemin menggelegar. Mungkin bisa sampai ke kutub utara suaranya. xD

Cangkir cokelat panas Onew bergetar hebat. "Apa ini? Gempa kah?" tanya Onew takut.

"Aniyo hyung... uri Taemin lagi bangunin Minho," kata Key santai.

"Aighoo~ parah sekali sih si Minho itu. Heran deh gue, walaupun para Flamers udah pada tau kalo si Minho tuh kebo-nya minta ampun, kok fans-nya tetep lebih banyak dari member lain," Jonghyun curcol.

"Hyungs... Minho hyung belum bangun tuh!" kata Taemin sambil menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kau udah berteriak-teriak kayak gitu tapi dia belum bangun? Masyaallah!" naluri sang Ibu Key muncul dan segera naik ke kamar. Taemin melihat Onew dan Jonghyun yang berpua-pura nggak peduli.

"Onew hyung, jjong hyung.. Bantuin gih," kata Taemin memelas. Akhirnya setelah mengeluarkan aegyo-nya, Onew dan Jonghyun mau ikut bangunin Minho.

Ke empat namja itu berdiri di samping ranjang Minho sambil membawa peralatan masing-masing. Onew siap dengan radio tape-nya *dikira mau dangdutan kah Nyu? =="* Jonghyun siap dengan gong-nya *ya elah.. ini malah mau wayangan* , Key siap dengan ember+air es *sumpah sadis banget nih Key xD* , Taemin tetep setia dengan toa-nya. *maklum, dia ngebet jadi bantara, tapi nggak kesampean gara-gara jadi penyanyi xP* Masing-masing namja mencoba membangunkan si raja dari raja-nya Kebo.. King of Buffalo Choi Minho. *dipanggang flamers xD*

Onew menyetel radio dengan suara full, lagu anak-anak yang sumpah berisik banget. Tapi Minho tetep nggak bergerak. Jonghyun segera membunyikan gong-nya. "DONG DONG DONG DING DING RING DING DONG RING DING DONG, DIGGY DING DING DING" Bletak! Jonghyun dapet jitakan keras dari Key.

"Suara gong-nya aneh.. Gimana sih lu ==" Lihat aku nih hyung...!" Key mengangkat senjatanya. E.M.B.E.R "Pasti dia bakal kedinginan gara-gara air es ini. Hohohoho." *ketawa devil*

SPLAAAAAASHH! Kasur Minho basah karena Key menggebyur dengan air es-nya. Tapi ajaib! Minho tetap tenang di balik selimutnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia bakal bangun. Aigho~~ ngeri tenan si Minho.

Ketika Taemin kembali bersiap dengan toa-nya. Jonghyun berkata, "Hya, Taemin.. Kau tadi udah nyoba buka selimutnya?"

Taemin menggeleng jujur. "Belum hyung..."

"Kalau gitu kita buka selimutnya," komando Jonghyun. Tangan Jonghyun bersiap membuka selimut Minho. Toa Taemin udah di samping—yang diperkirakan sebagai—telinga Minho. Onew dan Key menutupi telinga mereka.

Selimut terbuka, Taemin nggak jadi membunyikan toa-nya.

DOEEEENGGG! Ternyata di balik selimut itu bukanlah Minho, tapi bantal dan guling yang udah tertata rapi. Kemana perginya Minho? Kenapa Minho nggak ada di ranjangnya? Ke empat namja itu ternganga dan menggeram marah.

"Siaaaal! Mana si Minho hah?" teriak Key dengan marah. "Aku udah korbanin nunda hobi masakku tau!" Semua terdiam.. membisu, saling berpikir.. kemana perginya Minho...?

"Hyung? Apa... Minho hyung di culik sama Alien pake UFO?" tanya Taemin ketakutan.

Bletak! Jonghyun menjitak kepala Taemin. "Kau itu kebanyakkan nonton film anak-anak! Ufo segala.. Nggak mungkin! Nggak mungkin!" kata Jonghyun. Key menggigiti jarinya karena takut apa yang dikatain Taemin bener. Onew menopang dagunya dengan serius, dia terlihat menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Minho. Kenapa yang ada di bawah selimut biru itu bukan Minho tapi malah guling dan bantal yang sudah tertata sedemikian rupa. Kenapa Minho nggak ada. Kemana Minho?

"Jangan-jangan..." Onew memasang tampang misterius. Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin menatap Onew. "Minho diCULIK dan diBUNUH !" teriaknya parno sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK! MINHO HYUUUUUUUUUUUNNNGGGGG!" Taemin berputar-putar di kamar sambil menutupi matanya. Lalu bergulingan di kasur Onew dengan sangat histeris. Pada saat yang sama Key membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya *ala sinetron* dengan tampang drama queen. *Sungguh menyentuh xD* Jonghyun yang saat itu paling waras segera menarik baju Taemin agar si magnae berdiri. Tiba-tiba...

"Kalian sedang apa?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin. Karena suasana sangat mencekam saat itu, mereka berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ke empat namja parno itu berdempetan dan saling berpelukan ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" teriak Jonghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. Tapi kepalanya tetap menghadap ke belakang.

"Itu suaranya Minho hyung!" kata Taemin sambil memeluk Key.

"Hantu Minho!" teriak Onew.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan bunuh kami!" teriak Key histeris+gaje.

"Kenapa sih kalian ini? Aku Minho," kata suara itu, dia mendekat dan menepuk bahu Jonghyun. Yang ditepuk bergidik dan menoleh. Semua ikut menoleh.. dan melongo..

"Kau?" kata Key.

"Minho?" sambung Onew.

"Beneran kan?" tambah Jonghyun.

"Bukan hantu kan?" lanjut Taemin. Minho melongo.

"Apaan sih? Hantu siapa?" tanya Minho sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya. "Aku habis jogging nih. Kok belum ada sarapan sih Key? Laper tau!"

"Ohhh... Jogging," kata Onew sambil mendekati Minho. "Bletakk!" Onew menjitak kepala Minho lalu keluar kamar. "Rasain tuh!" Minho melongo sambil meringis kesakitan.

Jonghyun mendekati Minho, lalu.. "Bletakkk!" Jitakan keras Jonghyun mendarat di kepala Minho. "Awwwww! Sakit tau Hyung!" teriak Minho sambil memegang bekas jitakan Jonghyun. Tanpa memedulikan Minho, Jonghyun segera keluar kamar.

Kemudian Key. "Pagi ini kamu nggak dapet sarapan!" ancam Key lalu, Bletaakkk! Lagi-lagi Minho di jitak. Key langsung keluar kamar dan menuju dapur.

Taemin berdiri di depan Minho. "Kenapa sih Taem? Kok aku dijitakin gitu sih? Sakit tau!" protes Minho.

"Mianhae hyung.." kata Taemin lirih lalu Bletaaakkk! Taemin menjitak kepala Minho juga.

"Hyaaaaa! Kau maknae kurang ajar hah? Berani kamu sama hyungnya!" teriak Minho sambil mengejar Taemin yang segera turun ke lantai bawah.

"Salah sendiri bangun pagi!" kata Taemin.

"Lahhh... Emang salah gitu kalo aku bangun pagi?" tanya Minho bingung.

"KAMI KIRA KAMU DICULIK DAN DIBUNUH ALIEN, BEGOOOOOO! PABO-YA!" teriak Onew, Jonghyun, Key dan Taemin kompak sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Minho.

Minho : "?"

_Part Minho : End_

Tunggu Part Taemin selanjutnya... ^^

Summary Part Taemin :

*Cooking Cooking*

Pagi itu Taemin sedang berbaik hati, dia mau membantu Key memasak sarapan dan membuatkan roti brownies. Key pamit buat be'ol, tinggalah Taemin kebingungan dengan cara masaknya. Taemin pun berusaha mengingat-ingat cara masak nasi goreng.. Nasi goreng akhirnya jadi..

*Tapi.. apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasi goreng dan roti brownies buatan Taemin?

Nantikan di part Taemin selanjutnya xD *bow*

PS: Ahahahaha... Part-nya Minho malah kayaknya kesedikitan ya xD Tapi readers mudeng kan? Itu si Minho tumben2nya bangun pagi, pagi banget sebelum Jonghyun bangun. Minho langsung ngibrit buat jogging. Lhaaaa.. 4 namja pabo ngiranya macem2. Minho diculik alien lah, di mutilasi lah, pembunuhan berencana lah xD hahaha

Ohh yaa... Makasih dah baca yaaa ^^ Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak kaki kalian xD wkwkwkwk.. *deepbow from readers* *jangan bosen baca FF ku ea Hahahaha #Plaaaakk 100x* =P


End file.
